Sweet Maria
by Ghille Dhu the Blue
Summary: Maria Rosier killed her parents, she covered up her crime and lived her life.


A/N: I think Maria is rather awesome, not that I am promoting the murder of ones parents but Maria is quite the cool one. Maria is a original character who does not exist in canon, Druella exists and at least one of the Rosier brothers must exist. Daniel doesn't exist as far as I know but he seems such a sweet guy. Originally I had it with Maria as a death-eater but it changed as I neared that part. It went in the opposite direction I had originally thought it would've but considering I wrote this in twenty five minutes I don't think it was too bad.

* * *

Maria smiled at her parents but it was not a pleasant smile. "You will find that I am not so malleable to your plans, I won't marry dear Walden Prince and if you persist I will kill you," her smile was chilling as she twirled her wand absently savouring the fearful expressions on her parents faces, "or perhaps I will place you under the imperius and get you to kill each other, a tragedy caused by differences between two trapped in a loveless and unhappy marriage." She giggled.

"Maria desist from this foolishness girl, what has gotten into you?" Edward Rosier snapped as he pulled away from his wife and moved closer to his daughter, when she narrowed her eyes and pointed her wand at him he raised his hand and slapped Maria on the cheek.

The blonde haired witch pointed her wand at him and uttered a single spell. "Kill her and then kill yourself," she ordered as her pale cheeks were flushed in excitement, "go ahead, do it." She could see her father fighting the curse but he was losing the battle and she knew it when he went for his wand and turned to his wife, Maria's mother and opened his mouth.

Then she let out a scream knowing the neighbours would hear, she had no intention of going to Azkaban for this and who would ever believe that sweet Maria Rosier, sister to Druella and two older brothers would be responsible for what was obviously a fight between Mr and Mrs Rosier gone deadly. "Oh, stop it, please," she screamed as she raised her wand and through her false tears-she always had been a talented actress- began to try and stutter out a disarming charm, she failed of course in his hysterical state, she heard the door blast open and the heavy footsteps of a man thundering through the hallways as she swayed on her feet.

Of all the neighbours it was a Daniel Prewett, a respectable Auror, Maria knew of all people this would bode well because he had always been sweet on her, he saw her as the society did, sweet and lady-like. "Daniel, they were fighting, I tried to stop Father but he slapped me and then, he killed Mother, he killed her!" Maria began to sob as his arms wrapped around her, false tears sliding of her cheeks onto his chest.

"Hush, let me get you out of here Maria, I'll sort everything out, it'll be okay Maria," Daniel said in a soothing voice, his genuine concern actually made Maria feel a surge of affection towards the pawn in her web, he was simply a pawn to help her cover-up her crime but he was certainly a gentle man. He led her out with both hands on her shoulders and settled her in one of the several sitting rooms, "Sit tight, I'll sort out everything."

Maria nodded, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief as he disappeared from the room he had settled her in. When she was sure he had left the room, she smiled. She was rather amazed that it had gone so smoothly so far, even more amazed that she felt no guilt. It seemed wrong to her to feel guilt, she didn't feel anything concerning what she had just done and it began to worry her. She heard his footsteps and the faint pops of the Aurors coming to record the scene, Maria blinked a few times and was satisfied to feel her eyes moisten once again hunched her back, hands hiding her face from view and her knees knocking against each other.

The next few hours passed by with Daniel by her side, he had spoke to his fellow aurors and they had been satisfied with his retelling of what she had told him. Her older brother arrived and Marcus Rosier had swept her into his arms and for the first time being affectionate to her without any restraint. Marcus held a glow, he had just inherited the Rosier fortune after-all but had schooled his face into a suitably subdued expression.

His blonde hair was askew as he ruffled her own normally well coiffured sleek bob and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I've sent word to the Headmaster, Druella will be withdrawn from Hogwarts for the funeral, Nicholas is getting the first portkey he can from Egypt. Poor darling, to have witnessed such a horrible sight." He said sympathetically.

Maria nodded, wondering if Marcus had known how close their father had come to gambling away the Rosier fortune, something that Maria had stopped. With Marcus as the head of the family she was safe from the hands of Walden Prince, Marcus adored his sweet little sister, prettier than even Druella and sweeter natured.

The funeral had been a mere four days after Maria had committed her crime and she had been teary eyed as it would have been expected, Daniel had been by her side most of those days and she found herself liking the honest man. Cold-blooded murder it seemed did affect her, her initial reaction had passed and she spent the next four nights waking up in sweat soaked sheets and night clothes, her screams waking up Marcus.

She had stood in black dress robes, she had lost weight during the four days and bags forming under her eyes, not so pretty now. Her mother entombed with the rest of the Rosiers and their father entombed alone. Maria had claimed herself ill and Daniel had escorted her home early into the service. Daniel with his red-brown hair, his eyes a warm brown and good natured as he comforted her.

It was no surprise that mere four months later that when Daniel proposed to Maria after courting her that she accepted. Her daughter she had named Mercy, and her son she had named Lucas.

She watched as Mercy married a Lovegood and gave birth to a child of her own. She watched her husband be entombed alongside her son, her only son when they had stood firm against the Dark Lord.

She watched as her nephews were buried as heroes, barely enough of them left from their last stand. She comforted their younger sister who was married with children of her own. Maria felt empty, she watched when her own great grandchild lost her mother, as her grand-son grew ever the more kookier.

She aged and life loomed on ahead, it never seemed as if her life would end. Her own kinsman Evan long dead from his scuffle with Alastor Moody, no living Rosier to carry the name as one by one the males of maiden line all died.

Then when the Dark Lord set foot inside her home Maria stood tall, she stood proud despite her tired and elderly body and refused him her fortune, she died in 1996 and watched from the afterlife watched as the war was won.

Daniel ever-forgiving admitted his suspicions of the truth behind the deaths of her parents and forgave her when she admitted her guilt. Lucas welcoming his mothers loving embrace and Mercy glad to see her mother once-more told her all of which she had wanted to say but never said. Maria never met her parents again, never had to hear their accusations.

Maria forgot her guilt.


End file.
